


Break In

by supremekylo



Category: Adam Driver - Fandom, BlacKkKlansman (2018), Flip Zimmerman - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 22:51:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19859323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supremekylo/pseuds/supremekylo
Summary: Flip is by far one of my favourite Adam Driver characters, so I will for sure be writing plenty of Flip one-shots and short multi-chapter fics for him (maybe even a full-length fic some day?)Please do remember: I have no affiliation with the police and I of course may have gotten some minor details wrong as I do not know exactly how the police force works, etc. I know the way the station is described may not fit what it looked like in the movie, but eh.Please let me know what you think, comments and kudos are of course always appreciated :)Send prompts to my Tumblr! Link:x





	1. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flip is by far one of my favourite Adam Driver characters, so I will for sure be writing plenty of Flip one-shots and short multi-chapter fics for him (maybe even a full-length fic some day?)
> 
> Please do remember: I have no affiliation with the police and I of course may have gotten some minor details wrong as I do not know exactly how the police force works, etc. I know the way the station is described may not fit what it looked like in the movie, but eh.
> 
> Please let me know what you think, comments and kudos are of course always appreciated :)
> 
> Send prompts to my Tumblr! Link: [x](https://supreme-kylo.tumblr.com)

Flip looked shocked as they saw each other across the police station. She was only here to file a report; she hadn’t ever thought she’d see the ‘Hot Cop’ from the bar incident any time soon. The police report and the aforementioned Bar Incident were two completely different things, of course. Rachel was only here about a break in that happened last night at her house, but the Bar Incident suddenly seems so much fresher in her mind than what she was actually at the station for because of the man glancing through the glass in the other room. 

Rachel’s friends had teased her to no end when she blushed at the off-duty cop who swooped in to save her as he called for backup after detaining a man who tried to grab her purse right off her and showed her a knife when she wouldn’t hand it over. Of course Flip only needed backup to actually get the guy to the station since he didn’t come in a car because he lived right around the block; otherwise he had the situation perfectly under control, especially when he went back into the bar to check Rachel was unwounded and ok and to explain he was a cop. Rachel, of course, was barely listening as she was fantasizing about running her fingers through his gorgeous hair. At the time she couldn’t tell whether that was just because he had just potentially saved her from being stabbed, but now she knows whatever she was feeling was true because she was feeling it again as he nonchalantly made his way towards the front desk. 

“I can take it from here,” Flip says to the receptionist just as she’s about to dismiss Rachel’s request for a police report for not being ‘important enough.’ In the time of budget cuts, the detectives are often told to turn down ‘unimportant’ cases such as house break-ins, people often being turned down right at the reception.  
“Flip, its just a break in,” dismisses the receptionist.  
Flip waves an arm and looks up at Rachel. “Don’t worry about it, I haven’t had shit to do all day,” he lies. “Come with me.” He waves Rachel over and she follows him shyly towards the busy desks. She almost drags her feet and she feels pathetic with how fast her heart is racing. She remembers all the jokes her friends made to her once they were walking her back home, giggling shit along the lines of ‘Oh, please, handcuff me sir, I’ve been really naughty,’ and Rachel laughed then, but she isn’t laughing now as she watches the handcuffs sway slightly from one of his beltloops as he walks. 

He motions for her to sit at the extra chair by his workspace and he perches himself on the edge of his desk and reaches back to find one of those pesky papers, a clipboard, and a pen for Rachel to fill out an official police report. Whilst he does so, Rachel looks up from the floor for the first time since she walked into the station, sneaking a glance at Flip whilst he isn’t watching. It is then she decides to be a little more confident, say at least a few words god damn it. She sits up straighter and quickly pops a button of her blouse, not giving herself time to feel ashamed or nervous about it before Flip is facing her again with a clipboard. “I just need you to fill this out,” he says, tying his best to pretend not to notice the extra expanse of skin showing. That wasn’t unbuttoned before, right? If they weren’t at the station, Flip damn well would be trying to shoot his shot, but for now, his expression remains pretty much unchanged. “Would you like any water?” he asks, already getting up from his uncomfortable seat on the desk.  
“Oh, yes please,” Rachel says and goes back to filling out the form as Flip slowly saunters off to a nearby watercooler. She only glances up once to catch a peek of him when he’s not looking as he’s still faced the other way… Maybe twice.

With the form filled out and as much evidence given as she had, Rachel sits back in defeat when Flip says there’s regrettably not much he can do. “Listen, I’m really sorry, but the Sarge won’t put another person on this case. I could, of course, conduct a search of your house on my own if you are fine with that. It is against policy though and technically this whole case is a little under the radar.”  
Rachel nods as a frown twitches at her lips.  
“If you feel that you want your place searched sometime or if something else happens or you’re worried about another break in, just call the station and ask for Flip,” he says and Rachel readies herself to stand, say her ‘thank you’s for his efforts, and leave until she notices a hesitance in Flip and she sits back down.  
“Or I can give you my personal number too so you can call me off-duty too… If you ever feel inconvenienced, that is,” he continues. The last bit makes Flip want to shoot himself. He gives himself a moment before backpedaling as Rachel looks at him slightly amused. “I mean, you can call me whenever. If you want to have dinner some time, well, I’m free tomorrow night.” Once he gets to the point, Rachel’s face changes from a look of amusement back to bashfulness, but all she can do is nod.  
“I’ll keep that in mind… And I’ll give you a call to let you know if I’m free,” she finally says as she stands. Of course she knew she was free, and there was no doubt she’d take him up on his offer, but she just wanted to call him, hopefully hear him speak a little longer over the phone. She couldn’t get enough of his voice. 

Flip had mentioned he gets off at 9, so he’d be home by 9:20 if she wanted to call him. Rachel, admittedly, had already pulled a chair up to the phone at around 9:15, feeling like a teenager; and Flip would be damned if he ever had to admit that he was, in fact, a little disappointed that he didn’t come home to the sound of a ringing phone at 9:18 or that he had spent ten, maybe fifteen minutes of his on-duty time at the station after Rachel left to already plan their date, jotting down any ideas that came to his mind, looking through the local newspaper for some new restaurant or bar that had opened. 

When Rachel does call (at 9:27, so as not to seem too desperate), she is the first to talk. “Flip?” she asks first, just making sure she got the right number.  
“Yeah, hi,” he replies, kind of relieved.  
“I was thinking about what you said, and I’d love to go out tomorrow. I finish work at 8, so any time after then would be perfect.”  
“Great,” Flip says, leaning back against his kitchen counter, almost smiling, “I get off at 9 again, so I can pick you up at your place a little after then.”  
Rachel is quick to give him her address and they don’t talk for much longer before hanging up and each of them letting themselves feel excited about the following evening.


	2. 2

Flip only had time to speed home and change his shirt before driving over to Rachel’s to pick her up. Ron had been on his case all day, asking him what was with the pencil tapping and staring at the clock like it were a bomb. “I’m always tapping my pencil,” Flip dismissed before furrowing his eyebrows and focusing his eyes back on the documents in front of him.  
“Eh, not like that,” Ron countered quickly. “You’re actually tense, and I think that pretty girl from yesterday has something to do with it.”  
Ron smirks smugly in victory when Flip doesn’t give a reply. 

Flip knocks at the door decidedly, having already thought of a great opening line. “You need to change the locks on your door. I can see the door was kicked in during the break in. The locks are weak.”  
Rachel doesn’t know what to say and instead blinks at him as a little smile forms on her lips.  
“You might want to consider locks for your windows too,” he continues. Rachel honestly doesn’t even care what he's talking about at this point because his low voice makes it all sound like sexy drabble.  
“Well, thank you for the advice, officer,” she says, both Rachel and Flip letting their semi-stoic expressions give way to comfortable smiles. 

The restaurant Flip chose was about a 15 minute drive away. He’d been there only a few times and was hoping Rachel would like it.  
“You look really nice, Flip,” Rachel says softly, acknowledging Flip’s attire. She wasn’t lying despite Flip’s hasty choice of shirt; it was a nice shirt, and he wore some nice jeans and boots. He had also made sure to take an extra long shower this morning, shampoo twice and use some fancy conditioner he had hidden at the beck of some cupboard that made his hair a little extra thick. He may also have sprayed on some extra cologne before leaving to pick Rachel up.  
“Oh, thank you,” he says, his eyebrows shooting up a little. He takes his eyes off the road for just a few seconds to look at her and to make a point of his following statement, “And you look – wow, you look gorgeous. That’s a really nice dress.” Rachel blushes like she did the first time they met, and they chat the rest of the short ride. 

The dinner is delicious, and the pair make easy conversation much to their pleasant surprise. Both of them had been so nervous, they were sure they were going to make fools of themselves. But the conversation ran smoothly and Flip insisted he pay the bill at the end of the date despite Rachel’s offering to. 

“Why, thank you officer,” Rachel snickers as Flip opens the door to his truck for her. He walks around to his side of the truck, lighting a cigarette with a slight smirk on his face.  
He opens the door, but before getting in, he leans down with his large frame and asks, “You don’t mind, do you?” and holds up his cigarette before taking a drag.  
“Not at all.” Rachel couldn’t help that her heart pounded a little faster when she saw that cigarette in Flip’s mouth. Of course it’s a little cliché, but there was something about smoking that just made certain men seem so hot; and Flip is one of them. He hops in the truck and they're quickly on their way back to Rachel’s. 

“Gimme that,” she says after a few seconds of eyeing Flip, placing one hand on his arm and using her other to snatch his second cigarette from his lips. He doesn’t fight it and watches as she takes a long, languid drag from his cigarette, barely paying attention to the road in front of him. “Eyes on the road, officer. Did they not teach you about road safety in training?” She finally takes her hand off his arm, brushing slightly upwards to feel his clothed muscles. She doesn’t know where this sudden burst of confidence came from, but she’s pleased with his silent response of a single nod and only a glance at the road before he's looking at her again as she's taking another puff.  
“Jesus Christ,” he mutters.  
“What? You’ve never seen a woman smoke?”  
“Of course I have, mostly my old aunt who smokes like a fucking chimney. But you know what you're doing.”  
“What am I doing?” Rachel challenges, a naughty smile playing on her features.  
Flip reaches over to take back his cigarette, but Rachel grabs a hold of his arm and takes a drag as the cigarette is placed between his fingers.  
“We’re not too far, right?” he says with a sigh before placing the cigarette back between his own lips, mind clouded over.  
“Just about 5 streets away.” 

Flip’s mind is reeling as he looks for Rachel’s house in the row he is not yet familiar with. He stops outside the house he had picked her up from just hours before and she is quick with, “Would you like to come inside?”  
“Of course.” He opens his door, dropping the last of his cigarette on the ground as he walks around to the other side, surprised to see Rachel already shutting the door behind her. She surprises him again by reaching an arm out and grabbing him by the shirt to pull him closer. He dips his head down and catches her in a heated kiss, pushing her up against the truck a little. She runs her hand up his chest, grabbing him by the collar as he puts both arms around her, enveloping her with his huge body. 

The porch light shines dimly into Rachel’s purse as she searches and shakes it for her keys. Flip only hopes the dull orange light doesn’t give away his erection too much, though he's certain the way he was pressed up against Rachel on his truck sure did. She finally manages to shake her keys out of her purse and get the door open, grabbing his arm and almost pulling him inside. She flicks on a dim light in the living room that is wide open to the entrance, and Flip expects her lips to be back on his; instead, she asks, “Would you like anything to drink? A beer?”  
“Uh, sure.” He takes a few steps forward to follow her to the kitchen.  
“Make yourself comfortable,” she says, motioning towards the couch.  
‘Damn difficult with these jeans so tight,’ he thinks to himself. Nevertheless, he sits on the old, brown, leather couch, leaning back into it, placing another cigarette between his lips, ready to light it until Rachel strolls back in, two beer bottles in hand and shoes gone -probably left in the kitchen. Flip leans forward again, putting the unlit cigarette back in its pack and tossing the whole pack onto the coffee table in front of him.  
“Thank you,” he almost mutters as she hands him one of the beers, keeping the other for herself, eyes trained upwards at her as she walks to stand right in front of him. He leans back again as she puts a hand on his chest and lowers herself to straddle his thighs, sitting down. He takes a few big gulps of his beer, drinking almost half the bottle in one go, before having Rachel lean back as he places a strong hand on her back so she doesn’t fall so he can put his beer on the coffee table, right next to the cigarettes. Instead of sitting back up, Flip buries his head in the crook of Rachel’s neck and starts kissing her there, nibbling lightly at the skin every so often, sending chills down her spine. She hastily reaches back to put her beer down too, almost knocking it over, and entangles her fingers in his thick, dark hair. She moves herself up a little and rocks her hips forward, making Flip groan and move his lips to her starved ones. He moves his hands to the back of her dress to find the zipper, pulling at it slowly and delicately as to not ruin the dress. He really did like the dress; God Damn did he like it. It hugged her in all the right places and showed just enough leg to drive him wild, though now, straddling him, her legs were almost bare because of how the dress had ridden up almost all the way to her hips. 

She starts to shrug the dress off, the wide straps coming off her shoulders as Flip sits back again to watch. She makes a show of it, slowly letting the dress fall down as much as it can, exposing her bra. She goes to work on his buttons as she moves even further up his lap, feeling his hard cock through his jeans and through her underwear becoming damp with her arousal. He reaches around her as he wantonly attaches their lips again, taking a few seconds to undo the clasp on her bra. Rachel slips her bra straps off and lets the bra fall to the side before Flip is nibbling and licking at her nipples.  
“Ah, fuck,” she sighs and starts pushing away Flip’s shirt that she's managed to unbutton. She starts pawing at his belt, unhurriedly pulling the leather through the buckle, letting her hand stray further down to feel his hard, clothed cock, and he groans a little as she strokes her hand up and down a few times before going back to taking off his belt. She pulls the leather belt from its loops quickly, making a noise which oddly excites her, putting goosebumps on her skin. She sets it down to the side and unbuttons his jeans with fervor. Getting up on her knees just enough, Rachel pulls down Flip’s jeans to his knees and she goes to work stroking him through his boxers. His head is in the crook of her neck again, sucking deep red and purple marks as he groans and his hands massage her breasts, fingers pinching lightly at her nipples every once in a while. 

“Come on, lets lay you down,” Flip says, taking a bit of control, putting his hands on her waist only to direct her on how to move. She stands up for a brief second, only for Flip to put her down on the couch. He stays standing, kicking off his boots and jeans. He carefully pulls Rachel’s dress off the rest of the way. He looks huge looming over her like that; huge and indescribably fucking hot. He sinks to his knees in front of her, parting her legs, only the dainty cotton underwear between Flip and Rachel’s almost dripping core. He looks up at Rachel as he starts pulling down her panties, dipping his head forward to kiss her stomach, leaving a trail of kisses downward towards her clit. Rachel knew that she wanted Flip to fuck her, but she didn’t know how long she’d last with his beautiful face buried between her legs like that. Her underwear is taken off and Flip confidently takes her clit in his mouth, sucking on it as she moans louder and louder. His hands travel up her thighs until one finger comes to tease her opening.  
“Please,” she moans, almost feeling Flip grin against her clit directly after. “Fuck, Flip. Please,” she pleads once more before his finger is pumping in and out of her. He quickly adds another, and Rachel notes how she had never appreciated big hands as much as she does right now. He flicks his tongue a few times and then sucks again, making Rachel cry out obscenities she is sure the neighbours can hear.

“I'm gonna cum,” she pants.  
Flip’s fingers keep working inside her, but he takes his mouth off of her to look up at her lust-blown eyes. He takes his fingers out before she tips over the edge and moves up to kiss her again, letting her taste herself.  
“Fuck me so hard I won’t be able to walk tomorrow,” she tells him, gripping him by the chin.  
“Don’t wish for something you may regret,” he says slyly, and it stirs something in her. 

Flip gets up again to rummage through the pockets of his jeans for a condom and to kick off his underwear, exposing his big, leaking cock. Rachel is practically drooling at the sight and can’t keep her hands to herself. He stands in front of her as she strokes him, using the pre-cum from the head to stroke him easier. She grabs the condom from him and rolls it on slowly. As if reading his mind, she turns around, knees on the couch, elbows on the backrest, and Flip is teasing her entrance with his cock. He pushes in slowly and pulls out only a few inches in, the drag making Rachel moan like hell. He immediately pushes in further and a little faster, but pulls out again slowly before he's all the way in. The third time he pushes in all the way, coming to a stop that makes them both shudder. He starts moving, first slowly and then quickly picking up the pace. His hips thrust hard and fast, making the couch move a little, the loudness of the sound nowhere near matching the sounds coming from Flip and Rachel. The skin on skin could probably be heard from outside, and Rachel’s moans could probably be heard around the block. 

Flip grabs Rachel’s wrists, easily holding both of them in one of his own. He holds them behind her back has he pounds into her harder.  
“Should’a had my fucking handcuffs,” he comments, knowing he’ll remember to bring them for next time.  
“Use the belt,” Rachel notes, sweat almost dripping from her forehead. He slows down for a few seconds to reach for the belt and tie her hands together behind her back. “Fuck,” she groans, secretly loving the feeling of the leather digging into her wrists. Flip picks up his pace again and he reaches around to find Rachel’s clit. He holds her up with one arm around the waist whilst the other is playing with her clit and he's fucking her. Her orgasm builds quickly and she's incoherently telling him again that she's going to cum before she contracts around him, squeezing around his cock that’s still pushing into her. He keeps going for only a few more seconds before he's spilling into the condom, lazily still rubbing at her clit. 

Flip takes a drag of the finally lit cigarette as Rachel goes to dispose of the condom and to wipe off her make up. She comes back to the living room looking fucked-out and exhausted. Resting with her head on Flip’s bare chest, she steals his cigarette again.  
“Get your own damn cigarette,” he chuckles. Instead of waiting for her to give it back, he lights another one. Once the cigarettes are stumped out, Rachel falls asleep almost immediately and Flip follows suit, not wanting to wake her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not condone smoking!!!
> 
> I have not written much smut before, nor have I written much that is in this very impersonal 3rd person, non-reader/character setting, so this is all very new. 
> 
> (This isn't edited yet, so sorry for any mistakes)
> 
> Please let me know what you think! :)
> 
> Send prompts to my Tumblr! Link: [x](https://supreme-kylo.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know: no smut in this chapter; but just wait for chapter 2!
> 
> Flip is by far one of my favourite Adam Driver characters, so I will for sure be writing plenty of Flip one-shots and short multi-chapter fics for him (maybe even a full-length fic some day?)
> 
> Please do remember: I have no affiliation with the police and I of course may have gotten some minor details wrong as I do not know exactly how the police force works, etc. I know the way the station is described may not fit what it looked like in the movie, but eh. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think, comments and kudos are of course always appreciated :)


End file.
